Virtual Local Area Networks (VLANs) are employed in today's network to provide flexibility for segregated network services, such as security, network management, traffic flow, etc., regardless of physical locations of user devices or to which network node the user devices are connected. VLANs are often used to provide multicast services in which a particular VLAN is configured to receive a multicast data stream via a particular multicast group address and to send, via ports associated with the VLAN, a copy of the multicast stream to subscribing hosts (e.g., a computer, a set top box, etc.) associated with the VLAN. The VLAN is usually not permitted to send the multicast stream to ports that are not associated with the VLAN. Unfortunately, if multiple VLANs desire the multicast stream, then multiple copies of the multi-cast stream must be transmitted via the network, which consumes bandwidth and/or other network resources.